Shigeru Miura
Shigeru Miura is a college student and the childhood friend of Chisato Miyazaki and Mai Takada. Appearance He is a young man with yellow eyes and black hair parted to the right. He wore a beanie, a white shirt with blue penguin graphic, brown pants and blue tennis shoes with white tips. Personality He seems to be a nice, helpful person. He agrees to help Mai get her memories back by playing the game. While seemingly shy, he is shown with several friends in his flashbacks. He is also very friendly with Mai even after being intimidated by her beauty at first. He is very earnest and serious, as his heart began to beat rapidly after asking Chisato out. He also doesn't like to worry others, as he tried to calm his heart after he asked her out so she wouldn't notice. Also after receiving his memories, he pretended nothing was wrong to not worry Mai. Even after finding out it was Mai he was asking out and not Chisato and the fact they were dead. Despite learning the truth about Mai, he still wanted to go on a date with her, showing he is an open minded person who is accepting and understanding. His kindness ultimately allows him to become reincarnated alongside Mai. History As children, he, Chisato, and Mai often played together. Chisato eventually moved away but Mai stated she would always be with him because she loved him. However, despite living in the same neighborhood, due to Mai's shyness and lack of self confidence the two seemed to grow apart. They went to separate high schools and eventually Mai dropped out. Mai decided to drop out of school and underwent plastic surgery to be more appealing to Shigeru. As well as to supposedly look more like Chisato. This worked as he immediately took a liking to her as he told his friends about her while visiting her workplace, the bowling alley. However, his friends informed him that she was his childhood friend who dropped out and got plastic surgery. One day, while riding the same bus home from college as Mai, he walked towards her seat and attempted to confront her. However, the bus they were riding ended up in a traffic accident, killing them at the same time. Plot For more information read Episode 3. He ended up at Quindecim where he met Mai once again, although he did not remember her at all. The two tried to leave but couldn't and decided to participate in Decim's game, bowling. As he began bowling, Shigeru became attracted to Mai once again and remembered his childhood playing with her and Chisato, but mistook Mai for Chisato. The two continued playing, with Shigeru asking her on a date if he can win, she playfully agrees to throw the game in order to date him. However, near the end of the game he remembered everything and that Mai had undergone plastic surgery to look like his other childhood friend Chisato and that the two of them were dead. Despite the circumstances, he asked if he could have some time to go on a date with Mai. Mai was confused as she wanted to explain who she was, but Shigeru knew and he still wished to have one date with her, which Decim and Onna agreed to. The two shared a romantic date inside Quindecim. Afterwards he went to his elevator designated for reincarnation, crying for his death but happy that he was able to truly get reacquainted with Mai and spend time with her. Theories # He was going to ask Mai out on the bus before they died. Since he never got the chance, this motivated him to ask her out after their game. Category:Characters Category:Males